


Obsesión por las gafas

by AlexanderMalfoy



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, nada más, solo dos adolescentes idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMalfoy/pseuds/AlexanderMalfoy
Summary: TRADUCCIÓNAron siempre llevaba gafas. Nunca le había visto sin ellas.Minhyun siempre había visto de lejos a Aron. La obsesión de Aron por las gafas se había vuelto una obsesión para él ... O tal vez más que eso.





	1. Obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic en inglés "Obsession For Glasses".
> 
> El original fue escrito por "yaoikpopwriterss".
> 
>  
> 
> Aquí os dejo el enlace al fanfic en inglés: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/281655/obsession-for-glasses-fluff-twoshot-nuest-minhyun-aron-minron

Aron siempre llevaba gafas. Nunca le había visto sin ellas. Nadie sabía por qué; la vista de Aron estaba perfectamente bien. A lo mejor era que no confiaba en la capacidad visual de sus ojos, pero el caso es que, aunque no lo parecían desde detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos estaban perfectamente bien.

Tal vez era una obsesión, un hábito, una fascinación que tenía. Se podría decir fácilmente que a Aron no le importaba en absoluto llevar gafas, y de hecho, se las cambiaba diariamente. De azul a rojo, a gafas con manchas, a unas todo forradas de brillo y a todo lo que te puedas imaginar.   
Uno pensaría que en algún momento se quedaría sin gafas diferentes para llevar un día, pero nunca lo hizo.

Cuántas gafas tendría, nadie podría decirlo. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre su uso de gafas, no hacía nada más que simplemente dar una sonrisa cortés antes de marcharse. Nadie podía estar enojado con él, era demasiado como un ángel para eso. Muchos se habían preguntado siempre por qué las llevaba, y todos ellos querían saberlo por pura curiosidad. Todos, excepto uno.

 

Ése era Minhyun. En vez de querer saber por qué Aron llevaba las gafas, él quería saber cómo. Quería saber qué había tan fascinante en unas gafas para conectar con Aron, quería saber cómo podía hacer para unirse tanto a él. Él siempre había sido el silencioso detrás de todo el alboroto de preguntas a Aron, y nunca se acercó a él por sí mismo. Él estaba obsesionado con Aron, y su obsesión por las gafas.

Minhyun siempre había visto de lejos a Aron. Él observaba cada movimiento que hacía, escuchaba cada palabra que decía, se aprendió todos los hábitos que Aron tenía.   
Comenzó con hábitos obvios, como la forma de Aron de humedecerse los labios antes de hablar, o cómo al comer un sándwich siempre empezaba con trozos de sándwich que llevaran corteza hasta que se acababa, hasta hábitos no tan obvios, como la forma en que su dedo índice se contrae cada vez antes de un  
examen, o cómo él juntó las manos cuando fue felicitado por el par de gafas que llevaba ese día.

Minhyun no sólo estaba fascinado con la fascinación de Aron por las gafas, también tenía una fascinación por Aron en sí mismo. Nadie podía negar que Aron era muy atractivo, y tenía un corazón de oro. Él se llevaba muy bien con todos y ayudaba a los necesitados cuando fuera. Minhyun respetaba a Aron por eso, no es que eso no fuera agradable. Minhyun también era muy amable socialmente, al igual que lo era Aron.

 

Vale, QUIZÁS Minhyun había albergado sentimientos por Aron más allá de una simple obsesión en los años que llevaba viéndolo desde lejos. Pero, en todos los años que había estado observándolo en secreto, nunca había visto a Aron saliendo con alguien, ni le había visto comportarse de forma diferente cuando hablaba con alguien. Era bastante obvio que él no tenía ningún sentimiento especial hacia nadie, y como Minhyun le había observado tanto sin encontrarlo nunca con alguien, estaba empezando a pensar que Aron podía ser asexual.  
Siendo como era Aron, era muy posible.

 

Minhyun estaba charlando con algunas personas acerca de unas matemáticas que no entendían, cuando recibió el susto de su vida. Estaba enseñando tranquilamente a los estudiantes lo que ellos no sabían, cuando detectó un movimiento por el rabillo de sus ojos.  
Volvió la cabeza hacia donde había visto el movimiento, e inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Caminando hacia él como si se tratara de algo que hiciera todos los días, se acercaba Aron.  
Él caminó tranquilamente hacia Minhyun, que estaba todavía congelado en su sitio, en estado de shock, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando se encontró de pie delante de él.

 

– Ey, ¿Estás ocupado después?

 

Minhyun parpadeó, asombrado. 

 

– ¿Qué?

 

Aron se rió entre dientes. 

 

– Nos vemos en mi casillero a las 3:05, lince.

 

Y con eso, se alejó como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si no hubiera dejado a Minhyun al borde de un ataque al corazón.

 

– Um, ¿Minhyun-sshi?

 

Minhyun desvió rápidamente la atención hacia los estudiantes, pero todo el tiempo su mente estuvo en otro lugar muy lejos de la enseñanza.

 

Después de lo que parecieron horas de espera, por fin sonó la campana para finalizar las clases. Minhyun fue el primero en salir por la puerta, lo que sorprendió a muchos. Él era normalmente el último en salir, tomándose su tiempo para recoger todas sus cosas. Pero eso era cuando él no tenía nada que hacer, y ahora era diferente.   
Rápidamente corrió al casillero de Aron, sabiendo muy bien donde estaba, ya que siempre había visto a Aron junto a él. Si corría, él se daría cuenta de que lo había estado buscando desesperadamente, así que redujo un poco la velocidad y contuvo el aliento.   
Caminó lentamente hacia el casillero, anticipando lo que Aron tenía que decirle, fuera lo que fuera. Nadie podría culparlo, ya que nunca había tratado de acercarse a Aron antes, y nunca había hablado con él en toda su vida.

Así que cuando vio a Aron apoyado en su casillero tan casual como siempre, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, haciéndose ver como un completo idiota. Aron levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Minhyun. Él sonrió cálidamente, lo que tranquilizó a Minhyun. Era el consuelo que necesitaba.   
Minhyun se acercó a él cautelosamente y se detuvo enfrente. Levantó la mirada, expectante, a Aron, quien lo miró a través de sus gafas. Hoy llevaba unas de color rosa con puntos blancos, lo que le daba un aspecto absolutamente adorable.

Se quedó mirando a Minhyun, que le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron en una silenciosa conversación unilateral. Y de pronto, sorprendentemente, Aron se quitó las gafas. Nadie había visto nunca a Aron sin sus gafas, así que no fue sorpresa que todos los que pasaban se detuvieran a mirarlo. Minhyun se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a sus ojos, que por una vez no estaban ocultos detrás de sus gafas. Estaba atrapado en la mirada de Aron, sus ojos eran tan bonitos... Brillaban las luces a lo largo del corredor y el sol lo hacía fuera, lo que lo hacía lucir como un príncipe hermoso.

Aron le devolvió la mirada antes de poner lentamente las gafas en Minhyun. Los ojos de él se abrieron de golpe, ya que la acción de Aron le había pillado desprevenido. Sin embargo, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron cuando Aron sonrió con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Minhyun simplemente lo miraba; había perdido completamente la cordura.

Tanto fue así, que Minhyun le agarró por el cuello y apretó los labios contra los de Aron. Se quedó allí durante lo que pareció una eternidad, con todo el mundo mirándolos. Los ojos de Aron se abrieron como platos, no esperaba esa reacción. Cuando Minhyun se fue hacia atrás, tenía el evidente "me arrepiento" escrito en toda su cara.

 

– Y-yo lo siento, yo no sé qué ...

 

La cara de sorpresa de Aron se transformó en una sonrisa.

 

– Después de todos estos años en los que me has estado observando, Minhyun-ah, es increíble cómo nunca me has atrapado a mí mirándote a ti.

 

Minhyun se quedó allí, sorprendido, fuera de su mente. No podía formar palabras, y desde luego no lo intentó. Aron tuvo éxito, y en  
esta ocasión, fue él quien besó a Minhyun. Y eso fue lo que lo provocó. Con las gafas de Aron aún en la cara bonita de Minhyun,  
comenzaron una sesión de besos. Justo en frente de todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es el último capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!  
> Ya sabéis, cualquier error me lo podéis comunicar.

Era el cumpleaños de Aron y Minhyun tenía el regalo perfecto para él. Literalmente.

Minhyun llamó a la puerta de la casa de Aron, y esperó. Estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba. La madre de Aron abrió la puerta para Minhyun. Ella le sonrió cálidamente, conociendo ya la relación que mantenía con su hijo. Ella lo había aceptado, para su gran alivio. Minhyun se metió en su casa y le dio las gracias a la madre de Aron. Para ese entonces, él ya sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su habitación.   
Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, y cuando llegó a la puerta, respiró lentamente.

Él levantó la mano cautelosamente hacia la puerta y llamó. Un sordo "adelante" se escuchó, por lo Minhyun giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Allí vio a Aron, tumbado con el cuerpo totalmente extendido por toda la cama, boca abajo sobre sus sábanas. Minhyun rió al verlo tan adorable, y Aron se incorporó ante esa risita familiar. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y su ropa estaba toda arrugada, pero Minhyun pensó que, pese a eso, parecía increíble. Sobre todo porque no tenía las gafas, y podía ver sus hermosos ojos.   
No es que hubiera cambiado de opinión, él aún amaba a Aron y a sus gafas, pero amaba a sus ojos simples de igual manera. Aron se volvió hacia Minhyun y le sonrió alegremente. 

Minhyun sonrió tiernamente de vuelta.

 

– Buenos días. – Aron bostezó.

 

– Buenos días a ti también, princesa.

 

Minhyun se trasladó a donde Aron estaba sentado. Se sentó en la cama junto a su novio, y le besó suavemente. Parecía como si Aron no estuviera lo suficientemente satisfecho con eso por el modo en que lo extendió hasta una sesión de besos no-tan-inocentes. Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los del otro, y las lenguas lucharon por el dominio. Aron ganó, por supuesto. Pero Minhyun lo intentó.

Aron se echó hacia atrás, para gran disgusto de Minhyun. Él sonrió suavemente, y le revolvió el pelo a Minhyun mientras salía de la cama.

 

– Deja que me lave un poco.

 

Salió de la habitación para ir al baño y Minhyun se sentó en la cama, esperando pacientemente. O Aron estaba medio dormido o se había quedado ciego, porque no había visto el regalo que sujetaba Minhyun. Jugueteó con el papel de regalo rosa con puntos blancos que tenía entre las manos. Había escogido esa envoltura, porque le recordaba el día en el que por fin empezaron a salir juntos.  
Aron volvió a entrar en la habitación, secándose la cara con una toalla. Tiró la toalla sobre la cama, y se acercó a Minhyun.

 

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es para mí?

 

Aron hizo un gesto hacia el pequeño regalo en sus manos. Minhyun rodó los ojos.

 

– No, no es tu cumpleaños y me he comprado un regalo para mí sólo por el hecho de hacerlo. Sí, por supuesto que es para ti. 

 

Aron sonrió y se sentó al lado de Minhyun. Él le pasó la caja a Aron, quien de inmediato comenzó a rasgar el envoltorio. Se rió de la envoltura que Minhyun había escogido. Abrió la caja, y se quedó mirando el contenido mientras lo sostenía. Él lo cogió suavemente con la mano y luego se lo colocó sobre su cabeza.   
Por supuesto. Gafas.

Él sonrió con tanta intensidad hasta que la sonrisa parecía que lastimaba su cara. Minhyun se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzado por quién sabe qué razón. Las gafas que Minhyun había comprado para Aron no eran gafas normales. Eran de color azul bebé, con lo que parecía como millones de diamantes. Brillaban con intensidad en el sol, y Aron se veía absolutamente precioso, con las gafas siempre tan brillantes.A Aron le encantaron las gafas. Mucho.  
Sonrió a Minhyun, quien inmediatamente se sintió revivir. ¡Le gustaba su regalo! Minhyun esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tímida, lo que hizo que Aron perdiera su autocontrol. Saltó sobre Minhyun, que chilló sorprendido, y le violó.

Bueno, hay que decirlo: lo hicieron por primera vez en el cumpleaños de Aron. 

Al día siguiente, Aron llevó las gafas que Minhyun le había dado a la escuela. Todo el mundo se detuvo para mirarlo con asombro, y Aron sólo les sonreía. Se sentó en su pupitre, y un chico (Minhyun notó que se trataba de Baekho) se acercó a Aron.

 

– Bonitas gafas, tío.

 

Aron sonrió. 

 

– Gracias. Todo es por mi ángel hermoso, aquí presente – respondió, señalando a Minhyun, que se ruborizó furiosamente.

 

Premio para el que haya adivinado que, desde ese día, Aron nunca se volvió a cambiar las gafas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción: en el fic original la autora usó el equivalente a "violar" ,  
> aunque es evidente que Minhyun consintió totalmente la relación sexual.  
> Aclaro sólo por si acaso XD


End file.
